Takuya and the Crest of Miracles
by emperorgreymon
Summary: The crest of miracles has been activated! The 01 and 02 crew must find the child the crest belongs to fast, before Daemon gets his hands on him! Meanwhile the Frontier gang gets their Spirits back! 02/04 crossover. The time period for the digital world in my story is the same as digimon frontier
1. Gennai's Call

Takuya and the Crest of Miracles

Chapter 1: Gennai's call

"Hello children."

"Gennai!" all the digidestined cried as they looked at Izzy's laptop. "What's up?" Davis asked. "You want the good news or the bad news first?" "Let's hear the bad news first. I don't want to be depressed." Said Joe. "The bad news is, Daemon's back." "WHAT!" "Just as I said, but he has brought with him new and old enemies. He is after the digidestined of miracles." "What, you mean Davis?" Yolei asked. "No. The original child of miracles is in danger. He or she is in danger from Daemon. Daemon is trying to bring back an old enemy using the child of miracles' power. But don't worry. The good news is they live nearby, somewhere in Shibuya. I'm giving to you the digimon partner that belongs to the child of miracles. Also you must look for the legendary warriors. Please you must hurry!" Then the computer screen went blank. "Well gang, we know what to do." Tai said. "Yeah, find the child of miracles." Sora said. "Let's do it!" everyone shouted.


	2. Bunnymon

Takuya and the Crest of Miracles

Chapter 2: Bunnymon

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Never have, never will.

ShibuyaPark

"Wow, what a beautiful day!" Zoe, legendary warrior of wind, exclaimed. "I'll agree to that Z." JP, legendary warrior of thunder, said. "Too bad Takuya's not here!" Tommy, legendary warrior of ice said. "What kind of idiot gets a cold in the middle of summer?" Kouji, legendary warrior of light remarked. "Apparently, Takuya." Kouichi, legendary warrior of darkness, said. Takuya was the hotheaded goggle head and leader of the group. He also happened to be the legendary warrior of fire. The day after they all went to the digital world, Takuya got a cold for playing out in the rain. Suddenly, their phones started glowing. Here we go again, thought Kouji. The phones turned into their d-etectors, a star-like design appeared, and a voice came out and said "Legendary warriors, find the digidestined and the child of miracles before it's too late. Hurry!" "Ophanimon wait!" the star insignia disappeared. "Who are the digidestined?" asked Kouichi.

Kanbara Residence

"But mom, I promised I'd go see my friends!" "You're not going and that's final! You have a fever there is no way you are leaving this house!" Mrs. Kanbara and her eldest son, Takuya, were having a shouting match in the living room while Shinya the youngest looked on. "Get back in that bed, or so help me I will put you there myself!" "Fine but I'm doing so under protest!" "Protest noted, NOW GET GOING!" A door slammed shut. Why do I have to get a cold now? Thought Takuya. Suddenly his phone started glowing. No way thought Takuya. His phone changed into a d-tector. Just as he was about to pick it up, he noticed a necklace beside it. "What's this?" When he looked at it he noticed an M on it. Takuya decided to put it on. Then he went to sleep.

The Digital World

"Hello my name is Bunnymon. It's a pleasure to meet you." said a female brown rabbit with blue paws and eyes. "The pleasure is mine." Said Hawkmon. "Where are the other digimon I heard so much about?" "Oh their in the real world with their partners. I came to help you into the real world." "So how do we do that?" "We go through this TV. Follow me!" Then Hawkmon jumped through with Bunnymon right behind him.


	3. Escape to the digiworld

Takuya and the Crest of Miracles

Chapter 3:Escape to the digiworld

Diclaimer: i don't own digmon. please excuse the spelling errors if there are any.

Shibuya Station in front of the elevator

"Shouldn't we have told Takuya where we were going?" asked Tommy. "Takky will be fine. i stopped by his house earlier, and his mom said he was sleeping." said JP. "Hey guys don't leave without me!" _Speak of the devil_ thought Kouji. "you weren't gonna leave without me were ya?" asked the gogglehead. "werent you supposed to be asleep?" asked Zoe. "i snuck out while my mom's backwas turned. So since you guys are here i gues you got your d-tectors back too, huh?" "TAKUYA KANBARA GET BACK HERE!" "Damn it. i ddn't think shed find me that fast. Ok everybody onto the elevator!" with the others protesting, Takuya pushed them into the elevator and pushed the button for the basement. the elevator started speeding up going down to thew trailmon station hidden at the bottom. They arrived with a jarring thud. The doors opened, and awaiting their arrival was none other than worm the trailmon. "All aboard heading for Flame Terminal. WHOOWHOO!" "Wow, i bet you could here that on pluto." said Takuya. "Dont change the subject Takuya! You're sick you should be in bed!" Zoe almost screamed in his ear. "I'm fine, jeez you guys are such worrywarts, besides the digital world needs us." "And do you know why the digital world needs us?" asked Kouichi. "No, but i think it has something to do with this." he showed them the tag and crest. "What a pretty necklace! Can i keep it Takuya, Pretty Please?" "No way, besides it came with my d-tector, so i think it belongs to me." Suddenly Worm stopped. "EVERYBODY GET YOUR HEINIES OUTA ME!" then steam bellowed and pushed them all out. "I wondor where Bokomon and Neemon are." Kouji wondored aloud. "Look what you've gotten me into!" then Bokomon and Neemon cannonballed straight into Takuya. "Oh great angels, it's Takuya!" "You think everything's Takuya." "Don't start with me you!" "I'm Takuya! would you mind getting off me?" "So sorry, his fault." "Yeh my fault, HEY!" (Sorry that was my favrite dialogue of Bokomon and Neemon, i just had to do it at least once). "what's the rush anyway?" "It's horrible, he's back!" "who" everyone asked including Neemon. Bokomon was too upset to smack Neemon's pants. "Duskmon!"


	4. He's Back and Worse than Ever!

Takuya and the Crest of Miracles

Chapter 4:He's Back and Worse than Ever!

The Dark Ocean

"Are you ready?"

"Yes my leige."

"Good, then take this with you. It will help you locate the child of miracles. Now go!"

"As thou wishes milord."

Izumi Residence

"Woah! I'm picking up six digivice signals in the digital world! I better tell the others."

Izzy sent an e-mail to Kari.

_Hey guys! I am picking up six digivice signals near your location. Please hurry they might be in trouble! _Kari got the message and told the others.

With the Warriors

an explosion happened right in front of the gang, and when the smoke cleared, there stood Duskmon!

"It's good to be back! And now for revenge! I'll get rid of you two first! Deadly Gaze!"

He aimed his attack at Takuya and Kouji, who dodged in the nick of time and pulled out their d-tectors.

"Execute now! Fusion evolution!"

"Haauh! Aldamon!"

"Execute! Fusion evolution!"

"Aaauh! Beowulfmon"

"Atomic inferno!"

"Frozen hunter!"

Both attacks missed as Duskmon jumped into the air.

"Duskmon slide evolution! Velgemon!"

"Dark vortex!"

The attack hit Aldamon and Beowulfmon head on, knocking them down.

"He's stronger than before." said Aldamon.

"Probably because he no longer has any human attachment." replied Beowulfmon.

"Then how are we supposed to beat him?"


	5. D'Arcmon's and Ulforceveedramon's Debut

Takuya and the Crest of Miracles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 5: D'Arcmon's and Ulforceveedramon's Debut

With the Digidestined

"Davis, there are three digimon fighting. The red one is totally kicking the other two's butts! We have to help them." Said Raidramon.

"Then move faster!" Said Davis.

"I would if you weren't on my back!"

"Ah quit complaining!"

"Those two sound like an old married couple." Said Nefertimon.

"We do not!" They shouted.

"Guys, quit arguing! We're here!" Shouted TK.

"Dark obliteration!"

The attack knocked Aldamon and Beowulfmon down, as data appeared around them revealing their human forms.

"Did those digimon just turn into humans!?" Screamed Yolei.

"We will figure this all out later! Right now we gotta save those guys!" Ken said.

"Thunder blast!"

"Cat's eye beam!"

"Star shower!"

"Grand horn!"

"Spiking strike!"

"Gold rush!"

"Bunny blast!"

The attacks hit their mark, but as the smoke cleared, there stood Velgemon without a single scratch on him.

"Dark vortex!"

The digimon were hit and returned to their rookie forms, besides Gatomon.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cody.

"It's hopeless!" Said Kari And Zoe at the same time.

"It's not over till it's over!'' shouted Davis.

"Not as long as there is a fighting chance, will I give up." Said Takuya.

Suddenly their digivices started glowing!

"Bunnymon digivolve to... D'Arcmon!"

"Veemon warp-digivolve to...Ulforceveedramon!


End file.
